


Все заново

by EmberNova



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Fluff, M/M, OOC, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-18
Updated: 2015-10-18
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:54:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22250431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberNova/pseuds/EmberNova
Summary: Нат с трудом согласился на переезд, когда ситуация с его отцом дошла до критической точки. Он вот уже около недели жил с Кастиелем. Это были самые волшебные минуты тепла, уюта и спокойствия. И хоть он был убежден, что так просто эта история закончиться не могла, слишком долго она продолжалась, все равно пытался об этом не думать.
Relationships: Castiel (My Candy Love)/Nathaniel (My Candy Love)
Kudos: 1





	Все заново

Разозленный Кастиель шел по длинному коридору размашистыми шагами, не смотря себе под ноги. Староста вынырнул из-за шкафчика и хитрым маневром закрыл дверцу, придерживая большую стопку проверенных тетрадей. Школьный хулиган неизбежно приближался, а Натаниель, принявшийся пересчитывать тетради, не заметил надвигающейся опасности.

— Клоди, послушай!.. — Роза подлетела к однокласснице с намерением позвать прогуляться вечером.

Раздался глухой удар. Кастиель и Нат столкнулись, ощутимо задев друг друга плечами. Натаниель чуть не выронил все тридцать две тетради.

— Тс, безмозглый староста! Мог бы и подвинуться, — злобно прошипел нервный хулиган и, более не задерживаясь, такими же семимильными шагами направился к выходу из школы.

Нат кинул на него неодобрительный взгляд исподлобья. Было понятно, что настроение у старосты на весь оставшийся день испортилось.

— Дурак Кастиель, — надула губы возмущенная Розалия, забыв, о чем хотела спросить подругу. Клоди неожиданно хихикнула.

— Я так счастлива, что теперь это его единственная проблема, — прижав к себе учебник, она обратила взгляд на Розу. — Так куда пойдем? — заправляя синюю прядку за ухо, выдернула она девушку из мыслей.

— А! Да, так вот… — прозвенел звонок, и девушки направились в класс, где должна была начаться история.

***

— Я пришел, — оповестил Кас на всю квартиру.

Радостный Демон, один раз громко гавкнув, выбежал из гостиной приветствовать хозяина.

— Привет-привет, малыш, — улыбнулся Кастиель, активно гладя собаку по голове и одновременно пытаясь снять кроссовки. — У меня для тебя кое-что есть, — покончив с обувью, он подхватил рюкзак, скинутый у входной двери, и выудил оттуда большой кусок собачьего лакомства в виде мультяшной кости. — Лови, — сказал он и кинул «кость», стараясь зашвырнуть ту куда подальше.

Посмеиваясь, он вошел в гостиную, где из-за спинки дивана выглядывала блондинистая макушка. Натаниель недавно покончил с домашним заданием, судя по закрытым тетрадям, лежащим на кофейном столике, и теперь смотрел телевизор, устроившись на мягком диване и удобно подложив под себя ноги.

— Привет, — тихо подошел Кастиель сзади и наклонился за коротким приветственным поцелуем к старосте, что с улыбкой приготовился получить свою порцию постшкольного внимания.

— Привет, — после мягкого поцелуя отозвался Натаниель.

Но Кастиель не оторвался от школьного раздражителя, немного задержав на нем взгляд, с улыбкой накрыл его губы новым поцелуем и положил руку на грудь. Догадывавшийся, к чему все идет, Натаниель решил мягко ослабить хватку красноволосого наказания.

— Кастиель, нет, — понадеявшись на его послушание собаки, шутливо протянул староста, но, почувствовав больший пылкий напор со стороны избалованного Кастиеля, уже не смог сдержать спокойный тон. Его опрокинули на диван и собрались залезть под расстегнутую и уже слегка мятую рубашку, — Нет! Ну нет же! — возмущенно запротестовал блондин.

Он собрал силы в кулак и оттолкнул от себя озабоченного хулигана, недовольно на него глядя. Быстрым движением заправил выпавшую блондинистую прядку за ухо и принялся застегивать рубашку, не смея отводить настороженный взгляд. Кастиель в недоумении отшатнулся от старосты и всеми силами пытался понять, почему же тот так отреагировал. Раньше, когда их встречи были редкостью, такое проявление чувств было необходимо. Но теперь, когда им некуда спешить, это казалось обременительно. Натаниель хотел более размеренных и спокойных отношений после того «тайфуна», обрушившегося на него пять лет назад и превратившего его жизнь в черти что.

Староста снисходительно выдохнул и бросил дело по обороне себя. Он потрепал незадачливого хулигана по красным волосам, недавно подкрашенным, и отправил его в ванную, одарив легким поцелуем, чтобы недалекий милый бесенок не накручивал себя все пятнадцать минут, что проведет под теплыми струями воды. Блондин взглядом проводил парня, что по пути скидывал с себя вещи.

Он вот уже около недели жил с Кастиелем. Нат с трудом согласился на переезд, когда ситуация с его отцом дошла до критической точки, и об этом узнала даже такая порой невнимательная Клоди. Это были самые волшебные минуты тепла, уюта и спокойствия. И хоть он был убежден, что так просто эта история закончиться не могла, слишком долго она продолжалась, все равно пытался об этом не думать. Его же любимый чертенок, так порой раздражавший, несомненно, в этом помогал.

На днях заезжали после длительной командировки родители Кастиеля, и насколько же хулиган его ошарашил, когда чуть ли не с порога представил Натаниеля как своего бойфренда. Еще больше до глубины души он был поражен, когда отец с матерью подскочили к нему с блеском в глазах, стали нахваливать и благодарить за то, что за их непутевого сына взялся такой замечательный, умный и собранный человек. Мать готова была задушить Натаниеля в радостных объятиях. Отец был более сдержан и похлопал Натаниеля по плечу, одобрительно улыбнувшись. Позже, за чашкой чая, когда мать Кастиеля немного успокоилась и утерла несдержанные слезы благодарной радости, они обсуждали какие-то нелепицы, пока Кастиель с отцом уединились на кухне. Точнее, Натаниель просто выслушивал краткие рассказы о детстве Кастиеля или их поездках заграницу, в случайном порядке всплывавшие в памяти женщины, и иногда тихо посмеивался.

_— Послушайте, миссис… — Натаниель поднес к губам кружку с какао._

_— Ой, да ну тебя! Называй меня мамой, — весело расхохотавшись, отмахнулась от парня женщина._

Натаниель был счастлив и благодарен, что родители Кастиеля приняли его с такой теплотой, более того, позволили называть себя «мамой» и «папой». Они жили в отдельной однокомнатной квартире, куда приезжали обычно после командировок, и иногда навещали Кастиеля здесь. После их скорого отъезда он не сразу нашелся, какие слова сказать своему парню и как дать понять всю радость, поразившую его прямо в сердце. Никогда в его семье не относились друг к другу так по-доброму, будто все были чужими. Натаниель жалел Амбэр, которая уже выросла стервозной занозой, но не любить сестру не мог.

Из ванной босиком вышел Кастиель. С красных волос скатывались не просушенные крупные капли.

— Ну, что крутят по ящику, — игнорируя присутствие блондина, он через спинку запрыгнул на диван, жестко приземлившись, отчего староста чуть подпрыгнул.

Он подхватил пульт и, по привычке закинув руку за спину Натаниеля, который незаметно пододвинулся ближе, стал щелкать каналы. Лица искажались каждую секунду, как только на экране высвечивалась очередная программа. Натаниель пристроил голову на плече хулигана, от которого пахло приятным шоколадным шампунем. Тому было все равно, чем мыться, поэтому всякие приблуды для дома Натаниель покупал на свое усмотрение. Ему нравился такой вот домашний, послушный Кастиель в свободной черной футболке без рисунков и белых спортивных штанах.

Тот учился понимать старосту по-новому, не реагировать на его занудные замашки и старался сам быть менее вспыльчивым. Если прежде, когда они ссорились, они расходились по домам, там остывали, и следующая их встреча была снова наполнена любовью и безграничным трепетом, то сейчас они ссорились, но были вынуждены находиться в одном помещении, и даже несколько комнат не спасали положения. Было трудно привыкнуть к настолько спокойным отношениям, но хулиган понимал, что это необходимо, потому что чувствовал — их отношения переходят на новый уровень, отчего было тепло на душе. И без того непоколебимого Кастиеля это заставляло быть увереннее. Что уж говорить об учителях, что ужаснулись, когда парень однажды пришел в школу без своего пирсинга, с аккуратно убранными в короткий низкий хвост волосами, в выглаженной белой рубашке и стал рассказывать презентацию о вреде, что приносят природе заводские отходы.

_— Больше не делай так, — усмехнулся блондин, вставляя на перемене ему серьги в уши._

_— Но это ты мне с утра хвост завязал и свою рубашку отдал, — недоумевающе хлопал глазами Кастиель._

_— Я, — согласился блондин, стягивая резинку с волос и едва усмехаясь. Он растрепал аккуратно зачесанные волосы. Кастиель не шевелился, будто над ним не производили никаких манипуляций. Натаниель расстегнул рубашку, под которой была надета черная майка. — Так лучше, — констатировал он и напоследок поцеловал Кастиеля в щеку, соскользнув с ящиков с неизвестным содержимым, которые были перенесены в подвал._

Кастиель остановился на музыкальном канале, где транслировали запись концерта группы «Green Day» в Лондоне. Он не смотрел на Натаниеля, который удобно устроился у него на груди. Наблюдая за хулиганом и его серьезно-расслабленным лицом, он усмехнулся, потянулся к недовольному демоненку, поцеловав его в ямочку между нижней губой и подбородком. Кастиель проигнорировал этот жест, продолжая смотреть в экран. Усмехнувшись, он вернул голову на грудь парня, ненавязчиво начав перебирать мягкую ткань футболки. Кастиель, казалось, был абсолютно невозмутим, но вот он сорвался на обреченный вздох, выключив телевизор и переведя свое внимание на хитрого старосту.

— Я тебя не понимаю, — обреченно изрек Кас, приподняв бровь.

— Я тебя научу, — отозвался Натаниель, игриво сползая с дивана и утягивая за собой парня.

Демон, сидевший на полу за спинкой дивана, проводил хозяина вопросительно-брошенным взглядом. К нему подошел котенок, который напроказничал с утра на кухне, а досталось псу. Босерон недовольно посмотрел на нового жильца и, проигнорировав его милые глазки, поднялся и ушел отдыхать на кровать.

В постели двое полураздетых парней лежали близко друг к другу. Один спал, устав после часового «урока», а второй все не мог успокоиться, чувствуя во всем теле приятную слабость и борясь с навязчивым сном. Под ладонями он ощущал теплую крепкую грудь. Было так тревожно и в то же время спокойно, что от этого немного болела голова. Он еще не знал, как обернется в будущем для него его же решение, но сейчас он был не так взволнован, ведь в случае чего Кастиель теперь мог в полной мере защитить его. Придя к такому выводу, Натаниель наконец смог отпустить свои мысли и потонуть в приятной неге сна.


End file.
